Within the prior art a wide variety of radiation detectors and probes have been disclosed. However, within the context of many portable versions of these detectors/probes, the issue of the spatial context in which the radiation measurement takes place has always been a problem. For example, the following situations can have a detrimental impact on the accuracy and repeatability of radiation measurements in this context:                Distance between the radiation detector and the monitored object/subject may adversely impact the radiation measurement;        Movement of the radiation detector as it relates to the monitored object/subject may adversely impact the radiation measurement;        Axial orientation of the radiation detector as it relates to the monitored object/subject may adversely impact the radiation measurement;        Differences in how individual operators coordinate and process radiation measurements as they relate to the monitored object/subject may adversely impact the radiation measurement; and        Combinations of these spatial context variables may combine to adversely impact the radiation measurement.        
Within this context, there is an unmet need in the prior art to provide a system and methodology to compensate for and manage these spatial context parameters within a radiation measurement application. While the prior art does teach that in some circumstances these spatial contexts can be managed in terms of confining the monitored subject/object during the radiation measurement process, the prior art has not addressed compensating for and managing these spatial context variables as a whole or in contexts where the radiation measurement system must by necessity be portable in nature.